A Walk in the Park
by Ashazara
Summary: What should have been a simple walk in the park leads to a discovery that could change Henry Morgan's life forever. I rated this T just to be cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Forever and the only thing I do own is my character Hannah. I only write these fanfics for fun and do not gain anything from them but pure enjoyment.**

 **Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so forgive me if it's not very good. I'll try and do better on the next one. I also know that the foster system really doesn't work that way, but it had to for my story to work. Leave me a review please! I accept all helpful feedback and criticism. So Enjoy!**

 **Sorry for any grammar errors**

 **Enjoy!**

Henry Morgan was taking his usual morning walk through Central Park when he heard the sniffling. It was soft, most people would probably ignore it, but the father in him urged him to investigate. With a frown on his face, he left the sidewalk and strode over to a clump of bushes where the sound got louder. He moved them aside and the frowned deepened. A little girl with dirty brown hair and ratty clothes sat beneath the branches.

"Are you okay? Are you lost?" He asked gently crouching down.

The little girl lifted her dirt stained face and pure blue eyes stared back at him sorrowfully. "Daddy told me he would come back but he hasn't yet." She cried as big tears landed on the filthy jeans she was wearing.

Henry became suspicious, any parent who would leave a young child, who couldn't be any older than five, alone had some serious explaining to do. "When did your daddy leave?"

"When the sun went down." She told him. "It got dark and I was scared, so I crawled under here."

He gently lifted her from the bushes and held her. She shivered,so he pulled his scarf off and wrapped it around her like a shawl.

"I'm going to help you find a policeman, can you tell me your name?"

She nodded. "Worthless Killer."

Henry gaped at her. "Is that your name?"

She shrugged. "That's all Daddy ever called me."

Henry hoisted her a bit higher in her arms and held her a little tighter. "Well my name is Dr. Morgan."

She held out her grubby little hand. "Hi Dr. Morgan."

* * *

It had been three weeks. The little Jane Doe had stayed in the hospital for a couple days before being moved into a foster home by social services. The police did everything to find out who she was by not even her DNA or fingerprint matched anyone. Henry kept up on her condition but had yet to visit her again from when he had left her with the police at the hospital. Still though, he couldn't get that little girl out of his mind.

"Abraham, what would you think of a little sister?"

Abe raised a crooked eyebrow. "Something you not telling me pops?"

"Not what you're thinking." Henry replied. "Remember that little girl I told you I found?"

"Yeah, the one without a name."

"I was thinking about adopting her. I have a respectable job and I'm sure they'll be thrilled of the idea of not having to keep up with a Jane Doe." Henry added.

Abe hummed in thought for a moment before grinning like the over grown kid he really was. "Go for it. We could use a little kid around here. Might liven you up a bit old man."

Henry smiled at his son. "I'll head down there today."

The lady, Mrs. Andrews, running the foster home looked Dr. Morgan into the eye. "Usually I don't let a child go with just anyone, but to be honest she is causing a slight problem here. That child is ruining all the paperwork I have to submit because she adds more on top of it. I'll come by your home to do a home study, and if everything checks out then she can just stay there. Does that sound alright to you?" Mrs. Andrews asked professionally but with a little wink, which made Henry very uncomfortable.

"That's sounds perfectly acceptable." He agreed.

Just then a little girl walked in the front door with a teenager and grinned when she saw Henry.

"Dr. Morgan!" She shouted gleefully running over.

Henry did a double take, and this sweet, adorable, clean little girl was the same one he had found. "Well hello again Jane."

'Jane' frowned. "That's not my name." She pouted crossing her arms and looking even cuter.

"Jane we've talked about this." The lady behind the desk told her. "That's the name you have for right now."

"But it's not mine." She cried. "Daddy says I'm not supposed to take anything that not mine."

Henry grimaced at the mention of the man. A man who instilled small morals into a little girl but at the same time convinced her that her name was worthless. He kneeled down to her level. "How about we give you a new name then?"

"She will need a name on the new birth certificate." The Mrs. Andrews replied.

"How does Hannah Elizabeth Morgan sound to you?" He asked 'Jane'.

Her eyebrows puckered as confusion mounted her face and she mouthed the words. "But that's your name? Does that mean I get to live with you and you'll be my new daddy, cause one of the older girls said my daddy is a bad man who didn't want me anymore."

Henry nodded. "Would you like that?"

Hannah smiled and threw her arms around him. "Uh huh, I like the name Hannah."

Mrs. Andrews raised an eyebrow. "Already picked out names had we?"

Henry shook his head. "It just fit."

He lifted Hannah into his arms and signed the few papers left. Then Mrs. Andrews, Hannah, and himself left the building to go bac to the shop for the home study. Henry wasn't worried. After all he had raised Abraham, and Abraham had turned out to be a fine man. Raising a girl couldn't be any harder, could it?

 **Author's Note: I'm thinking about writing a story that follows the series but adds Hannah as a character. Let me know what you think though. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

 **DISCLAIMER: Still don't own any part of Forever, but I do own Hannah.**

 **Author Notes: Thank you so much for the review and follows, I really appreciate it. I had a couple of reviews from Passerby that I need to address. I'm not very familiar with the layout of New York and was rushing to write the first chapter, so thank for bringing that to my attention. I'm also setting this about ten years before the show starts.**

 **I'm trying to update this story every week or so, but with holidays coming Chapter 3 might take a little while longer. Without further ado…**

Chapter 2:

Henry watched in amusement as Hannah's eyes grew in amazement. Mrs. Andrews had just left, and Henry couldn't be happier to see her go, and now he was showing Hannah around before Abe got back from running errands.

"You really live here?" She asked in awe while turning a small circle.

He gave a small laugh at her surprise. "Yes, I live here with my roommate Abraham."

"Where's he?"

"Out running errands, I think."

Walking around the shop, Hannah stopped every-once-in-a-while to run a hand across a table or gently touch something. "Dr. Morgan, what's this?" She asked pausing by a box.

He went over to her and smiled. "That is a very old Chinese puzzle box."

Her eyebrows creased in thought before she turned to him. "What's it do?"

"Nothing," he picked it up and turned it around in his hands, "the person has to figure out how to open it."

She cocked her head. "Have you?"

He set the box down. "Unfortunately, no."

Hannah, seeming to have lost interest, wondered away before turning back to him. "I have to go."

Henry looked at her strangely. "Go? Go where?" She stared at him urgently, switching from one foot to the other as it dawned on him. "Oh, go! Right this way."

* * *

Hannah padded down the stairs in her bare feet. The NYPD t-shirt she was wearing went down to almost her knees and made quiet swishing sounds every time she moved. Hannah stopped and listened for any noises that might mean Dr. Morgan or his roommate, she had been told to call him Abe, were waking up. Even though it was after midnight, she couldn't sleep, nor could she get that puzzle box out of her head. Silently she approached the box and picked it up in her hands. Turning it over, she pressed on the piece that was sticking out slightly from the bottom while at the same time trying to slide the side like a latch. A small click resonated throughout the dark room at the same time a light flipped on.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Henry asked with his hand still on the light switch. He had been sleeping lightly and awoken when Hannah passed his room.

Instead of answering, Hannah just stared at him fearfully. He sighed through his nose and strode across the room taking the box from her hands, but before he could set it back on the table he saw that the lid had opened just a tad bit.

"How did you do this?" He asked in amazement as he lifted the lid the rest of the way.

Hannah couldn't help it but she burst into tears. "I, I didn't mean to break it. H-honest." She gulped.

Henry kneeled down quickly and made shushing noises. "You didn't break it, you just figured out how to open it and I was curious. That's all."

After a few moments of silence, her tears slowly died down before stopping completely, but she still stood perfectly still and away from him. "I just pressed on the bottom and then slid the side a bit and it opened."

He looked at her in amazement. He and Abe had been trying to figure it out for months, and yet a four year old had done it in one try. He swallowed the praise he had for her after reminding himself that it was after midnight and Hannah had come down to the shop alone. "I'm very proud that you opened this, but you need to go back upstairs and into bed." He closed the lid and placed the box back on the table. "Come on, I'll tuck you in again."

Hannah started to deny her sleepiness before a yawn threatened to split her head in two. Chuckling, Henry picked up the tired little girl and she let her head rest in the crook of his neck. By the time he had carried her up the stairs she was fast asleep. Very carefully, so he wouldn't wake her up, Henry placed her back on the bed in the guest room, which they planned on decorating for her later, and tucked the covers up to her chin. Giving in to impulse he kissed her softly on the forehead before leaving the room and making sure the door was cracked slightly.

* * *

The next morning Abe and Henry were enjoying a few moments of peace before Hannah woke up.

"Oh Abe, I forgot to mention, Hannah opened up that puzzle box last night." Henry said, taking a sip of his coffee.

To say Abe was shocked was an understatement. He stared at his father dumbfounded. "She opened it?" He finally managed to get out.

Henry nodded. "She pressed on the bottom and then slid the side back. The lid popped right open."

Abe opened his mouth to reply but was cur off by a shrill scream. Both men looked at each other by running for the guest room.

Hannah struggled against the sheets that trapped her as she begged and screamed. "Stop it! M'sorry Daddy! M'sorry!"

Henry ran to her side and held down the thrashing child to the bed before he began to soothe her like he did for Abe when he was younger. "Hush Hannah, it's alright. Daddy's here, you're safe now. Hush sweetie." He kept up the words until Hannah calmed down enough for her to be picked up in his arms. "Ssh now, everything is alright. You're safe now."

"Make'em stop, make'em stop hurting me." She sobbed still trapped in her horrible nightmare.

"He's gone. I made him go away. Come on Hannah, open your eyes for me." Henry continued.

Slowly Hannah opened her glistening eyes, and tightened her grasp on Henry's neck. "Promise you won't let him hurt me anymore." She begged. "Promise."

Henry's heart broke for this little girl who still held on to her innocent view of the world, but had already seen so much. "I promise." He replied solemnly.

Abe clasped his hands together. "I think this calls for some hot chocolate. Any takers?"

"What's hot chocolate?" Hannah asked curiously, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

Abe wiggled his eyebrows. "I guess you're just going to have to find out."

Hannah wiggled out of Henry's arms and chased after Abe who had gone back out the door.

Henry starred after them both for a minute. Abe and Hannah had hit it off almost immediately and he hoped that someday Hannah might get to know his secret. A crash followed by giggling and a groan of aggravation had him shaking out of his stupor and his mind wondering why he thought raising a little girl would be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: I am getting a better idea of where I want this story to go, but hang with me please because it still might have a few bumps in the road.**

 **Disclaimer: I seriously have to say this every time? Fine… *stands up to recite* I do not own any part of Forever except Hannah who is the product of my over active imagination and ongoing relationship with little sleep and lots of caffeine.**

Chapter 3:

Breakfast had been…interesting to say the least. Abe, while trying to make pancakes and simultaneously showing off to Hannah, had accidently knocked a full bag of white flour off the counter and onto the floor below. The flour splattered all across the room and coated Hannah in fine white dust. So, let's just say breakfast had been a very messy affair. On the bright side, the kitchen had never looked cleaner and it had been easy to convince Hannah, who still wasn't use to the idea of baths, to get clean.

"Have you still not brushed her hair? Henry, it's been twenty minutes." Abe's voice broke in from the doorway.

Henry looked away from the back of the head he had been staring at and blushed. It was true. Twenty minutes ago, he had armed himself with a brush and prepared to brush out Hannah's tangled hair. "This is not as easy as it looks." He defended himself.

Hannah fidgeted from her place on the stool between his knees. "You don't have to Dr. Morgan, Daddy never did."

Unbeknownst to the little girl, her words didn't put Henry at ease, but rather furthered his resolve. "No, no. I shall do this. It's just a little…overwhelming that's all." He readjusted his grip on the hairbrush and tentatively put it in her hair. Pulling it down, he suddenly stopped as he heard Hannah cry out. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked hurriedly leaning towards her.

Abe rolled his eyes and pushed his father back before taking over. "You have to start at the bottom of her hair and work your way up." He gathered a handful of hair and pulled through the knots at the bottom before going up and repeating the process. "See this way, you don't pull as much.

"How on earth do you know this Abe?" Henry questioned watching the skillful motions his son made.

Abe shrugged and continued. "Just something I've picked up in my old age."

Henry raised an amused eyebrow and took the brush back. "Well then perhaps I should try it now before I become an old man." He replied dryly.

Under the supervision of Abe, Hannah's hair was brushed and pulled back into two simple pigtails. Hannah pulled down the hem of the old shirt she had been given and then looked up and smiled. Henry who had been watching her wondered how he had never noticed just how ragged her clothes really were. "I think we need to get you some new clothes." He decided.

Shocked was the only way to describe Hannah's expression. "New clothes? Is that allowed?"

Henry grimaced internally. "I think it'll be alright." He herded her towards the kitchen where her shoes and coat where. One look at the ragged coat and Henry mentally added it to the list. "Abe, we'll be back later. Don't hold lunch." He called putting on his own coat and scarf and leading Hannah down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of New York City was overwhelming for Hannah, and everyone in the city seemed to be in Macy's. Since she was used to staying in a small apartment by herself all day, she held Henry's hand in a vice-like grip. As Hannah looked around the store with both nervousness and excitement, Henry was wandering around looking for the girl's department and completely lost. He caught the attention of a saleslady when he walked by her register three times in less than a minute. Assuming that he was doing the shopping instead of his wife, she decided to take pity on him.

"Can I help you find something sir?" She asked coming over to them.

"Yes, I am looking for the little girl's department." He replied straightening up and giving a polite smile

She hid a smile behind her hand. "Sir, you've walked past it three times. The girl's department is right there." She pointed to the area across from them and Henry blushed furiously.

"Thank you very much miss." Henry said taking Hannah's hand tighter in his and crossing over to the section of clothes. "What size are you?" He wondered aloud and Hannah shrugged. He reached behind Hannah's neck and grabbed the small tag on her shirt. "Hmm…this says size 4."

Hannah let go of Henry's hand and pointed at light blue shirt with long sleeves with a picture of a ballerina on it. "I like that one." She said.

Henry selected her size and got it off the rack. "I like that one too." He agreed.

The saleslady from before, who's name tag stated Lisa, approached them. "Shopping for anything special?"

"No, she just moved in with me and we need to buy some new things."

Lisa finished knowingly. "And you have no idea what to buy."

Henry nodded sheepishly. "I'm afraid little girl clothing is a bit out of my knowledge."

"No worries. I can help you make sure to get everything you need." She bent down to Hannah's level. "What do you say sweetie, can I help?"

Hannah eyed her wearily. She didn't like strangers and the store was still busy, so why was this lady taking such an interest in them? Better question, why did this lady look so familiar? "No." She told her raising her voice a little.

Lisa looked taken aback and Henry looked shocked. "Hannah, that was wrong. We do not speak to people like that, now apologize."

Hannah blinked back tears. "Sorry." She whispered, staring at her feet

Lisa smiled. "It's okay honey, this must be overwhelming." To Henry she said, "I would start with a few pairs of pants and shirts plus a couple sets of clothes to lounge around in. Things like leggings or something like that. I wouldn't go for too many dressy clothes though since little kids are always getting dirty."

Henry smiled gratefully and thanked her. Lisa left them and Hannah watched her go happily, she didn't know why, but she didn't like that lady.

Henry busied himself with looking at clothes and Hannah would point out something every now and then, like the set of pajamas with Cinderella on them. As he was picking out clothes, Hannah grew tired and bored. She wandered off and began pushing through the clothes on the rack. She pulled the clothes apart just enough before climbing inside and sitting on the ground. Henry pulled a small pink puff coat and turned around to show Hannah. "Hannah, do you like…" He trailed off when the four year old was nowhere to be found. "Hannah!" He called looking around. "Where are you? Hannah, this is not amusing, come out here at once." He told her. When Hannah failed to appear, his worry mounted exponentially. He quickly put the coat back and began to look around. He checked the dressing rooms, every corner where a young child might hide, and behind the sale associates counter. When he finally decided she was not in the girl's section he grabbed the nearest salesperson, Lisa.

"Is there a problem sir?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, the little girl I was with, she's gone. She's not anywhere in this section." Henry explained in a rush while his head moved back and forth still scanning the area around him.

Worry creased Lisa's features. "Don't worry, we'll find her. I'll call security right away. What's her name?"

"Hannah Elizabeth Morgan."

Lisa put the call through to security and people began to comb the store. Henry continued to search as well. Before a woman came up holding a sleeping toddler. "How old's your little one?" She inquired.

"She's four." Henry replied distractedly.

She shifted the child in her arms. "Well I don't know if this will help any, but when my oldest was that age he used to get tired and go sit in the clothes racks."

Henry turned fully giving her his full attention. "He did?"

The lady nodded. "Scared me silly the first time, I thought he had gotten lost."

"Thank you, thank you very much." He told her, beginning to look through each rack. He was beginning to lose hope of ever finding Hannah like this when he pushed aside the clothes on a rack nearest the coats where he had been when he noticed Hannah was gone. On the ground curled up in a small little ball lay Hannah seemingly fast asleep. Still a bit panicked, Henry kneeled down and checked to see she was still breathing. Sure enough, she was sleeping soundly and didn't even stir when Henry hefted her in his arms. He held her close for a moment, allowing his heart rate to go back to normal. He never thought he would ever feel that much panic after all the years he had been alive, but he hadn't taken Fatherhood into that account. Feeling much more relaxed with Hannah safely in his arms, he updated Lisa on the situation and she called security telling them that the child had ben found and was unharmed.

After reaching home and putting Hannah to bed, she slept the entire way home and was still out like a light, Henry told Abe about their little 'adventure'.

"Did you at least get the clothes?" Abe asked.

Henry's hand, which held a glass of wine, stopped on the way to his mouth. "In all the panic I completely forgot." His eyes widened as it dawned on him that all of what had had happened had been for nothing

Abe sighed. "Next time, how about you leave Hannah here with me and then go shopping. Or if you have to take her, keep a better eye on her. For all our sakes.

Henry looked over at Abe. "Abraham, I hope you realize that this is not my first time being a father, and one mistake doesn't make me a complete novice at it."

"Pops, I know that you've been a father before. The same way I know that you lost me at a baseball game when I was ten. You know, the time I was right behind you the whole time."

 **Author's note: Here's a random piece of trivia for you: the two stories about the lost kids are true, and I was that kid. I used to love sitting underneath the circular racks at department stores when I little and once fell asleep. My mom freaked out because she thought I had been kidnapped. The second one though was at a hockey game with my dad. I was walking a little ways behind him when he noticed I wasn't next to him anymore. When I caught up with him he said I had to hold his hand the rest of the time we weren't in our seats.**

 **Leave a review since I always love to hear from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Happy New Year everyone! I'm not sure how consistent I will be with updates since life is about to get hectic with school, work, and deadlines which are always a pleasure to anticipate (pure sarcasm in that last one) No fear though, as I will try to update as regularly as possible. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this newest chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: *motions for Hannah* Do you want to say the disclaimer? *Hannah nods eagerly* Ashazara doesn't own any part of Forever 'cept me. *leans down and hugs Hannah* Thanks honey!**

Chapter 4:

In the few weeks since Henry's scare at Macy's, the irregular family had settled into a normal routine. Henry would go to work and when he was at home Hannah would be attached to his side like Velcro however; when Henry was at work Abe would keep Hannah down in the shop with him. The two bonded quickly that way. Abe would throw out a riddle every now and then or he would tell a story concerning one the pieces in his shop. Whatever it was though Hannah gave it her full attention. She didn't care what it was, if Abe or Henry was doing it she classified it as interesting.

Leaning against the desk while kneeling on a stool, Hannah moved the crayon across the paper with the accuracy of the young child she was. Henry said that coloring books lessoned a child's creativity and absolutely refused to buy them, but he did buy her lots of colored paper as a compromise. It was a bright yellow piece of paper she was enjoying at the moment. She put the pink crayon back and searched for the perfect color blue for the clown's hair.

"How's the masterpiece?" Abe asked after seeing the last costumer out.

"No peaking! It's not done!" Hannah exclaimed throwing herself over the paper.

Abe held up his hands as a surrender. "Okay, okay, I won't look till you say I can."

Hannah gave him a 'you better' look before nodding curtly once. She had resumed coloring for only a moment before she paused again and placed the crayon on the desk before looking at Abe cocking her head. "Why do people buy antiques?"

Abe thought for a moment. "Well things were made better in the old days. They were meant to last longer than they are now. Now the people who design the furniture and things, they want you to replace them."

Hannah hummed thoughtfully. "But…" The phone interrupted Hannah before she could finish.

"Hold that thought." Abe said before picking up the phone. "Hello…yeah…what…Henry, where did you say it was…okay, I'll go look…yes I'll be thorough. I'll call you back when I have something." He placed the phone back down. "Hannah, I have to go upstairs to look for something, but I'm going to lock the door, okay?"

"Okay." She replied going back to her coloring, her line of questions momentarily forgotten.

Lisa had been waiting for the girl to be alone. Honestly, did the two men every leave that kid by herself? It was ridiculous how Hannah was always with one of them or both of them even! She took a sip of her coke before tossing it in the trash and discreetly picking the lock of the antique shop. Hannah looked up at the sound of the bell ringing and frowned as she recognized the lady from the store.

"Well hello there! It's Hannah, right?" Lisa asked acting surprised.

Frowning, Hannah nodded suspiciously. "Uh huh, let me go get Abe. He'll help you." She hopped of the stool and started towards the stairs.

"Oh, I can wait. I'm not in a big hurry." Lisa told her off-handedly.

Hannah blinked before shrugging and heading back towards her stool. Lisa came over and looked over her drawing. "That's a very nice…dolphin?"

Hannah stopped short and just stared at her like she was an idiot. "It's a clown."

"Oh! Of course, I'm sorry sweetie, I guess it was just how I was looking at it upside down."

Hannah didn't believe her, in fact this whole thing was strange. Didn't Abe say he was going to lock the door? She got off the stool once more before going towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go get Abe, it's rude to keep you waiting." Right as she was about to bolt, Lisa raced forward and grabbed her, a hand over her mouth. "Listen up honey," Lisa hissed, "if you make a single peep I'll have to hurt that old man. So not a sound."

Tears welled in her eyes as she nodded terrified. Lisa picked up the small four-year-old in her arms and walked towards the door. Panic filled Hannah as she realized she was being kidnapped. Dr. Morgan had warned her about that just a few days ago and his words started running through her head. " _Never talk to any strangers and if they grab you, scream 'you're not my daddy or mommy.' If they keep trying to drag you off; fight, squirm, do not make it easy on them."_ She couldn't scream thanks to the hand over her mouth, but she could struggle. Wiggling around, Hannah struggled to get out of Lisa's hold.

"Quit it sweetie." Lisa scolded stopping to regrip the squirming child.

"Mmhmf!" Hannah exclaimed kicking a foot out and knocking a vase to the floor, shattering it and alerting Abe upstairs.

"Hannah, are you okay?" He yelled, his footsteps clattering down the stairs.

Lisa cursed and threw a quick look over her shoulder. Abe was running down the stairs and went even faster when he saw Lisa and Hannah. Lisa ran out the door and threw Hannah into her car outside before taking off down the road, cars honked in annoyance as she swerved into traffic. Abe followed them outside but then realized he couldn't catch them. He ran back inside and picked up the phone dialing 911. "I'd like to report a kidnapping."

* * *

Checking his pocket-watch, Henry hurried down the street. Abe's call had been unexpected and to know that Hannah had been kidnapped for real…he had never felt so scared in his life. Rounding the corner, he saw the antique shop with a police car in front of it. He pushed open the door and avoided the officers until he reached Abe's side. "Abraham, have they any news?" He asked pulling Abe by the shoulders to look at him directly.

Abe shook his head. "No, but they dusted for fingerprints, and these are the detectives in charge of her case." He added motioning to the two officers watching them interact.

Henry turned to them. "Henry, I'm Hannah's foster father. Do you know anything yet?"

"You said that Hannah is fostered, could her biological parents of kidnapped her?" Detective Andrews asked

"Not likely," Henry shook his head, "Her father abandoned her in a park a month ago."

"What about her mother? We have a description of a blond haired, middle aged woman. Does that ring any bells?"

Henry thought for a moment before it dawned on him. "Wait, there was a woman fitting that description, who worked at Macy's, a few weeks ago. Hannah didn't like her for some reason, I think her name was…Lisa."

Detective Andrews nodded and pulled out a notebook. After recording the new information, he nodded to the two men and motioned for his partner to follow.

Henry sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I need a strong cup of tea, how about you?" He asked Abe.

Abe put a hand on Henry's shoulder and nodded towards the stairs.

It was space. It was as dark as space and the only time the silence was broken was the occasionally _plink_ of a water droplet falling to its doom. Hannah sniffed and blinked against the assaulting light of the outside world as the door swung open.

"Hello sweetie." Lisa crooned, slowly stroking Hannah's hair as the little girl pushed herself as far back against the ropes as she could. "Ssh, little one," she crooned, "it'll be alright, everything will be better soon."

 **Author's Note: Hope this chapter was interesting. Oh! I published a new story called** ** _The Secret's Out_** **, you guys should go read it! As always leave me a comment, I always love to hear from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry about this long wait, but I have been trying to navigate some new classes and have been preparing for an upcoming audition. Thank you so much for the last reviews and to the people who recently favorited and followed my story. I made some adjustments to the earlier chapters, so I would recommend reading Chapter 4 before this one. Please give a review after your done as I love hearing what you guys think or what I can improve on. Enjoy the last chapter of** ** _A Walk in the Park_** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing but Hannah.**

Two days. Hannah had been missing for two days. Coincidentally Henry had been locked down in his laboratory for two days. He didn't even seem to surface from his work to eat, he just picked up whatever sandwich Abe had put on a plate for him. It was one of these sandwiches that he munched on while once again trying to figure out where his daughter was being kept. Of course, the police had said they were looking into it, but Henry had to be involved somehow.

"Pops, this has got to stop." Abe told him finally sick of Henry's seclusion. "Staying down here isn't going to help Hannah one bit."

"Well what do you recommend I do Abraham?" Henry questioned turning towards his son. "Sit around while my daughter is who knows where?!" He yelled.

Abe stared at him before tossing a letter on the desk and stalking back upstairs.

Henry picked it up and glanced at it before racing up the stairs. "Abraham! Call the police!

* * *

Lisa held out the plate in front of the stubborn four-year old. "Please sweetie, please eat."

Hannah kept her lips closed and shook her head stubbornly. "Uh-uh."

"For me will you eat?" She pleaded.

Hannah just stared at her like she was an idiot. "Why? You tooked me from Henry and Abe. I liked them! I wanna go back!"

Lisa grimaced as she put the plate down. Hannah had already cried for two solid hours any more and she would cry herself sick, and that just wouldn't do. "Ssh, sweetie, it'll be okay. We're going to be best friends. You'll forget them soon." She crooned clutching Hannah close.

Hannah wiggled out of her grip. "No! Take me back! I don't like you!"

Lisa smiled sadly before standing up and going to the door. "It'll take time, but you'll see. I am what's best for you."

Hannah waited for the door to shut and the lock click into place before she stuck out her tongue.

* * *

Henry shoved the letter under the Detectives' noses. "You are telling me that there is absolutely nothing you could do with this ransom note?"

Detective Andrews took the note and read over it. "I'm sorry Dr. Morgan, but we can't just magically deduce where she is from four words. 'she's safe' and 'don't look' don't really give any clues. I promise you though, we are doing everything we can to find your daughter."

Henry snatched the note from the Detective's hands. "Well thank you very much but I believe I'll be leaving now." Henry stalked out of the police station.

Detective Andrews stared after the man. "Something tells me that we should probably follow him. "What do you think Joe?"

Detective Williams nodded. "I think you're right."

Henry walked over to the car where Abe was waiting. "Well, how'd it go? Any leads?"

"The detective said that he couldn't deduce anything from the four words. I however; did not ask him to deduce it from the words."

Abe looked at him. "So, you have an idea of where to go?"

Henry nodded. "The warehouse district, we might find something there to help convince the police."

"Okay then, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Abe told him, pulling out of the parking spot.

* * *

Hannah looked around the dank room. It was getting darker and her stomach grumbled loudly. She looked over to where the pizza from earlier was still laying on the plate and tentatively picked it up. Sniffing it first, Hannah deemed it safe to eat and took a small bite before screwing up her face tightly. Pepperoni was gross. She picked them all off and ate the slice quickly. Fully satisfied, she began to look for something to occupy her attention because plain and simple: she was bored. Hannah began to inspect the walls of the room. If she tried really hard, she could pretend she was an explorer in a cave, like the one Abe told her about.

"Cept Abe's plorer wasn't locked up." She whispered. "I don't like being locked up." A bird landed on a pipe near her and Hannah watched with sad wonder. "Hello Mr. Birdy, are you locked up to?"

She began her wander around the gloomy tomb of a room and paused in front of the large air vent. This one was different, it wasn't stuck to the wall, and if she tried hard enough she might be able to wiggle through. Hannah grinned. If this didn't make her a real explorer, nothing ever would!

* * *

Henry and Abe craned their necks looking out the windows for any signs of life, but so far the only living thing they encountered was the bird that practically threw itself at the windshield.

"Maybe we should go home Abraham, I was probably wrong about this." Henry told him dejectedly.

"No way Pops, something tells me that we're finally on the right track. Hannah is here somewhere." Abe argued pulling off the road a bit. "Maybe we should try on foot. You know, split up and look for clues."

Henry couldn't fight the small smile that crept onto his face. "This isn't a cartoon Abraham, but we can try nonetheless." He agreed stepping out of the car.

They strolled down a few side streets trying to appear casual, yet the two figures following behind them had no problems keeping up.

* * *

Hannah frowned in disappointment when the passage ended with a large fan. There wasn't much to explore down this path. She walked up next to it and pressed her hands against a blade. If she put all her weight on it, it would move a bit. She leaned back a bit before throwing herself forward. The blade shifted and she fell through with a small _eep!_ Picking herself up and dusting off her hands, Hannah noticed the sun shining in front of her. A grin spread across her face. She had done it! She was free! This was better than TV!

A scream of frustration came from the room where Hannah had previously been and she broke out into a run.

* * *

Henry and Abe looked at each other. A loud noise was one thing, but a scream of frustration was another completely. Henry beckoned for Abe to follow as he crossed the street towards the now very interesting warehouse.

"So, you think she's in there?" Abe asked hurrying to keep up with his father.

"I believe it is a very real possibility Abraham." Henry replied.

The two detectives looked too each other before looking back across the street where a small figure falling into a pile of garbage caught their attention.

* * *

Hannah stood up and wrinkled her little nose in disgust. While trash did provide a soft landing for her accidental tumble, it did not provide a very nice smell to go along with it. She peaked around the corner of the house before breaking out into a run with a happy shout. "Dr. Morgan! Abe!"

Abe looked up first and grabbed Henry's arm to alert him. Henry followed his gaze and stared shocked at the little girl running towards him. Her clothes had stains on them that would never come out and her hair looked as if an eggbeater had attacked it, but Hannah was the most beautiful sight Henry had ever seen. Every ounce of worry and anxiety drained from Henry's body, but returned with full force when two arms reached out and snagged Hannah up off the ground.

Hannah flung her body around like a wildcat desperate to escape as Lisa tightened her grip and glared menacingly towards the two men. "Back away slowly." She threatened. "Hannah is mine now."

"Don't hurt her. Please." Henry whispered.

"I won't, not if you both back away slowly and forget you ever saw us."

Henry and Abe shared a look before backing up a few steps slowly, both weary of the crazy gleam in Lisa's eye.

As they were having their confrontation, the three adults and Hannah failed to notice the two detectives slowly crossing the street and getting on either side of Lisa.

"Let go of the girl and put your hands in the air." Detective Williams ordered Lisa evenly.

Lisa looked to the side before, if possible, tightening the grip she had around Hannah's middle. Hannah, who had ceased wiggling when Abe and Henry had started backing up continued once more. Distracted by the gun pointed towards her, Lisa didn't notice Hannah move her head enough to bite Lisa on the shoulder. With a cry of pain, Lisa dropped Hannah, who bolted for Henry's arms. Henry scooped Hannah up and clutched her to him as the events of what happened hit her and she began to cry.

Lisa looked physically pained as Hannah's sobs increased. "Please calm her down, she'll get ill."

The Detectives ignored her plea as they approached slowly and made sure no weapons were being concealed on her person. Henry, on the other hand, looked at the woman strangely. "Why would you care?" He questioned.

Lisa looked at the ground heartbroken. "I love her." She replied before being escorted off by the detectives, who had graciously allowed Henry to bring Hannah tomorrow for her statement.

"Ssh honey," Henry crooned, "It'll be alright. You never have to see Lisa again." His jacket was probably going to be ruined by the amount of tears and snot on it, courtesy of Hannah, but he didn't care. His only concern was for the frightened little girl in his arms.

"Don't like her." Hannah cried. "The bad man used to leave me with her and she would make me play dress-up."

Henry and Abe glanced at each other as both connected the dots. Hannah's biological father had left her with Lisa and Lisa had treated her like a doll. Yes, Lisa was definitely insane and would definitely be getting locked up for a long while.

Abe placed a comforting hand on Hannah's back. "I'll go get the car." He whispered to Henry, who only nodded in response as he still comforted Hannah like he used to comfort Abe when Abe was a small child. "I love you Hannah." Henry whispered into her ear.

"Love you too Daddy." Hannah mumbled, her tears beginning to slow down as she tired herself out.

Henry didn't even try to fight off the smile that stretched across his face. Raising a little girl was more difficult than he had originally thought, and they had gotten off with a horribly, rocky start, but taking in Hannah had been worth it. She was worth it, and those four little words just proved it.


End file.
